Eddie Firestone
Eddie Firestone (born December 11, 1920 in San Francisco, California) is an American character actor who has appeared in several films and television shows from 1949 to the mid-1980s. Firestone had appeared in such films as One Minute to Zero, Good Morning, Miss Dove, The Law and Jake Wade, The Mountain Road, Panic in the City, A Man Called Gannon, Duel, Murduck's Gang, and Invisible Strangler. As a guest star, he has appeared in such television shows as the original and 1966 versions of Dragnet, Studio One, Peter Gunn, Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond, I Dream of Jeannie, Rawhide, Hogan's Heroes, Ironside, Hawaii Five-O, Mayberry R.F.D., The Streets of San Francisco, Shazam!, The Waltons, Barnaby Jones, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, Galactica 1980 and Dallas. He has also appeared in several TV movies and in one of the How the West Was Won miniseries. Filmography * Duel: A Convseration with Director Steven Spielberg (2004) (V) * I Take These Men (1983) (TV) * Standing Tall (1978) (TV) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) * The Sad and Lonely Saturdays (1976) (TV) * A Matter of Wife... and Death (1976) (TV) * W. C. Fields and Me (1976) * Invisible Strangler (1975) * Honky Tonk (1974) (TV) * Cry Panic (1974) (TV) * The Stone Killer (1973) * Murdock's Gang (1973) (TV) * Pay It As It Lays (1972) * Pickup on 101 (1972) * Duel (1971) (TV) * The Todd Killings (1971) * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970) * A Man Called Gannon (1969) * Dragnet 1966 (1969) (TV) * Panic in the City (1968) * The Destructors (1968) * Ironside (1967) * Scalplock (1966) (TV) * Two for the Seesaw (1962) * Angel Baby (1961) * The Mountain Road (1960) * Alcatraz Express (1960) (TV) (archive footage) * The Scarface Mob (1959) (TV) * The Law and Jake Wade (1958) * Bailout at 43,000 (1957) * Joe Butterfly (1957) * The Brass Legend (1956) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) * Behind the Scenes with Fess Parker (1956) (TV) * The Revolt of Mamie Stover (1956) * Good Morning, Miss Dove (1955) * Call Me Madame (1953) (uncredited) * One Minute to Zero (1952) (uncredited) * We're Not Married! (1952) (uncredited) * With a Song in My Heart (1952) (uncredited) * The Jackpot (1950) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Dallas playing "Alfred Brindle" in episode: "The Brothers Ewing" (episode # 8.20) 15 February 1985 * Dallas playing "Alfred Brindle" in episode: "Sins of the Father" (episode # 8.19) 8 February 1985 * Knight Rider playing "Sammy Phillips" in episode: "Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular" (episode # 1.5) 22 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Man" in episode: "Guns Don't Die" (episode # 7.10) 13 January 1982 * Galactica 1980 playing "Derelict" in episode: "Galactica Discovers Earth: Part 1" (episode # 1.1) 27 January 1980 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Corporal M.K. Schultz" (uncredited) in episode: "A Blast for Buck" (episode # 1.16) 17 January 1980 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Corporal M.K. Schultz" in episode: "Return of the Fighting 69th" (episode # 1.8) 25 October 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Norton" in episode: "Angels Belong in Heaven" (episode # 3.11) 6 December 1978 * Logan's Run playing "Timon" in episode: "Stargate" (episode # 1.14) 6 February 1978 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Frank" in episode: "Sullied Be Thy Name" (episode # 3.11) 9 December 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Mooney" in episode: "The Captive" (episode # 6.8) 10 November 1977 * The Rockford Files playing "Charly Blaylock" in episode: "Feeding Frenzy" (episode # 3.4) 15 October 1976 * Bert D'Angelo/Superstar playing "Actor" in episode: "Cops Who Sleep Together" (episode # 1.2) 28 February 1976 * The Waltons playing "Rudyard Davis" in episode: "The Fledgling" (episode # 4.23) 26 February 1976 * The Blue Knight playing "Harmony" in episode: "Two to Make Deadly" (episode # 1.1) 17 December 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Andy Burns" in episode: "A Taste for Murder" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1975 * The Invisible Man playing "Town lush" in episode: "Stop When Red Light Flash" (episode # 1.8) 24 November 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Dwight Davis" in episode: "Two Into 5.56 Won't Go" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1975 * Kojak playing "Bunky Ott" in episode: "Out of the Frying Pan..." (episode # 3.7) 2 November 1975 * Ellery Queen playing "Phil Collins" in episode: "The Adventure of the Comic Book Crusader" (episode # 1.4) 2 October 1975 * Lucas Tanner playing "Les Petterson" in episode: "A Touch of Bribery" (episode # 1. 21) 2 April 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Obnoxious Conventioneer" in episode: "The Youth Killer" (episode # 1.19) 14 March 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Cy Bissell" in episode: "Four the Hard Way" (episode # 1.20) 13 March 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Haines" in episode: "Charlie Harris at Large" (episode # 1.20) 14 February 1975 * Cannon playing "Motel Manager" in episode: "Coffin Corner" (episode # 4.15) 15 January 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Jack Hennessy" in episode: "Trap Play" (episode # 3.14) 7 January 1975 * Shazam! playing "Lou" in episode: "Little Boy Lost" (episode # 1.11) 16 November 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "The Tarnished Badge" (episode # 20.9) 11 November 1974 * Mannix playing "Cap" in episode: "Walk on the Blind Side" (episode # 8.4) 13 October 1974 * Police Woman playing "Arthur 'Art' Walker" in episode: "Anatomy of Two Rapes" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1974 * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "Bust-Out" (episode # 1.3) 31 January 1974 * Griff playing "Actor" in episode: "Hammerlock" (episode # 1.10) 15 December 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Cappy" in episode: "No Badge for Benji" (episode # 2.8) 1 November 1973 * Kung Fu playing "First Man" in episode: "The Squawman" (episode # 2.5) 1 November 1973 * Toma playing "Actor" in episode: "The Cain Connection" (episode # 1.5) 1 November 1973 * Barnaby Jones playing "Mechanic" in episode: "Trial Run for Death" (episode # 2.5) 14 October 1973 * Mannix playing "Vagrant" in episode: "The Gang's All Here" (episode # 7.5) 14 October 1973 * Mannix playing "Pool Player" in episode: "Search for a Whisper" (episode # 6.21) 18 February 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "George Peele" in episode: "Legion of the Lost" (episode # 1.26) 12 April 1973 * Cannon playing "Buck Hamlin" in episode: "The Predators" (episode # 2.6) 18 October 1972 * Cade's County playing "Hassett" in episode: "The Fake" (episode # 1.23) 22 March 1972 * Mannix playing "Archie Preston" in episode: "To Draw the Lightining" (episode # 5.22) 23 February 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 3" (episode # 17.14) 13 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 2" (episode # 17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 1" (episode # 17.12) 29 November 1971 * The Virginian playing "Clark" in episode: "Jump-Up" (episode # 9.24) 24 March 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Tom" in episode: "The Moon Rocks" (episode # 3.18) 25 January 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Hap" in episode: "Snow Train: Part 2" (episode # 16.7) 26 October 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Hap" in episode: "Snow Train: Part 1" (episode # 16.6) 19 October 1970 * The Silent Force playing "Actor" in episode: "Prosecutor" (episode # 1.1) 21 September 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "POW Miller" in episode: "Standing Room Only" (episode # 5.21) 20 February 1970 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Eddie Firestone at the Internet Movie Database Firestone, EddieFirestone, EddieFirestone, EddieFirestone, EddieFirestone, EddieFirestone, Eddie